During the playing of a game of golf, it is often necessary for a player to lay his club down on the grass while he performs some task. If the grass is wet or damp, the player must wipe the club handle before he can continue play and this is undesirable because it takes time, requires the player to carry a drying cloth and the drying may not be as complete as desired.